Princess Angelica ( aka Rocky Blue )
by fortheloveofchocolate
Summary: I'm no good at summaries. Pairing: wait and see! Warning: contains kidnapping, abuse, eating disorders etc.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey people! I know, I know, we've been through this so many times before. I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories, blah blah blah. I really don't have time with my career, okay and school. I'm only thirteen, it's a lot to handle! Plus I have end of year exams coming up so I don't have time. The only reason I have time to write this is because we're on flood warning, so I'm kind of scared to sleep in case the flood comes. So, me being me, had this idea and just HAD to write this! If I get positive feedback, I promies, I swear, I shall update as soon as possible! So please read, review, share. I accept criticism, constructive and destructive. Follow, favourite, you know how to do it! If you don't, tick the boxes at the bottom, puhleeeease!

Never allowed outside these cold walls, in fear of being captured by him. Him, being the enemy, the ruler of the rebels, Curtis Blue. Curtis and his followers were rebelling against my father, King Karabo of Swaziland and my mother, an Italian journalist ( now queen ) by the name of Valentina. They were South African citizens who wanted Swaziland as part of South Africa, at least that's what I had been told. I wasn't told awfully much, being only eleven. My younger sister Nicoletta and my little brother Karabo II, knew even less.

Sitting on my pink silk window seat, I looked out my crystal glass window. From it I could see an enormous mountain range and the royal gardens, stables and some of the nearby town. Sometimes my sister Nicoletta and I would pretend we were towns children and put on little plays for ourselves. We didn't know if they were at all realistic or not as we had never been to the town. Karabo II had many times, even though he is eight years younger than I am.

I haven't really had an exciting childhood. I've had to study many long boring books on my country's history and learn how to act like a lady as I was arranged to be married at sixteen to the prince of Sweden.

There was a knock on my door and I turned to see my mother walking in, worry written all over her face.

" Yes mother? " I asked.

"Angelica, there has been an attack and we have intelligence that Curtis Blue and his followers will attack the castle. Your father has suggested we hide in the stables just in case. "

I sighed. This had never happened before, but it had been anticipated many, many times. I followed my mother down the golden spiral staircase and outside.

As we exited the large wooden doors, I heard a gunshot go off. A bullet had just missed my mothers head!

We ran as fast as we could to the stables, but in my velvet dress and tight pumps, it was not an easy thing to do. Within seconds, we were surrounded by rebels pointing weapons at us. I began to cry.

" Surrender Queen Valentina, " Curtis Blue chuckled, lowering his gun slightly.

" Never, " my mother said proudly.

Curtis Blue whispered something to a guard.

It all happened so fast. My mother was taken inside, later I found out she had been killed.

Before I knew it I was in the back of van, handcuffed and sweaty. It was uncomfortable and squashed in the back of the van, not any space and I had to crouch in between boxes of weapons and first aid kits. Curtis Blue sat smugly in the passengers seat, with another rebel at the wheel just as smug.

We pulled over and they got out the car in a hurry, opening up the back doors and leading me out. We were at an airstrip, seemingly abandoned, with only one small yet posh jet parked on the runway ready for take off.

We boarded the plane in a rush as I think Curtis was frightened of being caught. In the blink of an eye, we had taken off and Curtis was giving me the lowdown.

Curtis was taking me as a hostage and slave to Chicago, America to live with him and his wife Marcie and son Tyson. I would have to go to the local school like a normal child and I would go by the name Raquel Blue. I would have to clean the house and as Curtis said " pleasure him and his son " when instructed. I would also need to bring in income by working a few jobs so I could pay for my food, clothes and anything else I might need. If Curtis was not happy, he had a room full of whips and knifes to punish me with.

I gulped, taking all the information, tears streaming down my face. No, Angelica, you are stronger than this. Actually, I'm not. I'm a weak, pathetic nobody.

After a long plane ride, we arrived in Chicago. I was exhausted and starving, fearing the worst.

After being forced to change into some skinny jeans, boots and a " kiss me " pink spaghetti top, we took a taxi to where Curtis lived.

The taxi driver pulled up next to a tall apartment building. Sitting on the front steps were an African American teenage boy, a fiery red haired girl and a young boy. They were all talking and laughing happily.

Curtis whispered that I must act natural and as if I was his daughter, going along with the story he had just told me.

We got out the taxi and walked to the steps.

" Hey dad, " the African American teenager greeted Curtis. He must be Tyson.

" Hi Mr Blue, " said the girl, " who's this? "

" This is my daughter Raquel, but you can call her Rocky, " Curtis said smiling, " she's your age and has just come back from a dance academy in Africa. "

" Hey sis, " Tyson greeted me, pulling me into an awkward hug.

" Hi, I'm Cece, " the girl introduced herself. " You never said you had a sister Ty! "

" Never came up, " Tyson shrugged, effortlessly lying.

" I'm Flynn, " the boy smiled up at me.

" Hi Cece and Flynn, " I said in a soft, shy voice. Any friends of Curtis Blue MUST be criminal monsters!

" You're really shy aren't you? " Cece asked.

I shrugged.

" Well Rocky, we should go inside so you can unpack and settle in, " Curtis said.

I waved goodbye and we went upstairs.

The Blue's apartment was massive! The kitchen and lounge are took up a lot of space, consisting of purples and blues. There was a passage way with five doors. Two on the left, two on the right and one straight ahead.

Curtis showed me to the one straight ahead. He opened the door to reveal a small, plain room with no windows, a single bed, a cabinet, a desk, a chair and a set of cupboards.

He left me and I sat on the coarse, rough linen spread across the bed. I opened the cupboard to find a few dresses and some clothes that Curtis had provided for me. In the cabinet was a toothbrush, toothpaste and to my horror, condoms.

Before I could even sit back down again the door swung open.

" Come, " Curtis instructed. He picked out a condom from the cabinet and motioned for me to follow him. Terrified and shaken, I did so.

He led me into the second room on the right. There was a king sized bed.

" This room is sound proof, " Curtis told me, " so there's no use shouting for help. "

I nodded hesitantly. Curtis was very strong, he lifted me up and literally threw me on the bed.

He slid my shirt off me effortlessly. I was embarrassed as I was still flat chested. He laughed and tears sprung to my eyes.

Well, I can tell you he raped me for the first time then and there. He didn't hesitate, I screamed out in pain.

The next day was my first day of school. I got dressed into denim shorts, a black spaghetti top with a loose pink vest over and pink pumps. I braided my hair into a french plait and walked out my cold, damp room into the kitchen.

Ty and both the Blue adults were already seated around the table eating eggs and bacon.

" Here, " Mrs Blue said, tossing me an apple. " Sit next to Ty and do whatever he instructs whore. "

I reluctantly sat down next to the hormonal fifteen year old boy. He loosened his belt and grabbed my hand, forcing it down his pants. He showed me where he wanted me to rub him then removed his hand, chuckled at me and carried on with his breakfast.

Tears at the verge of spilling, I did not refuse in fear. I continued to rub him for at least twenty minutes before he allowed me to finally stop. I was relieved when he did.

Just down the road from the apartment building was the school bus stop. Already sitting there was Cece, who beckoned for Ty and I to go sit by her.

" Hi Ty, hey Rocky, " greeted Cece cheerily and naïve.

" Hi, " I almost whispered.

*Time skip, two years.*

I woke up groggily and got ready for school as normal. I threw on white skinny jeans, red ankle boots and a red shirt with a white heart on it. I tied my hair up in a high pony tail and put on some base to hide my scars Curtis gave me.

Walking towards the kitchen, I took my usual seat next to Ty. I instinctively unbuckled his pants and did what he made me do every morning, just like I had for the past two years. Twenty minutes later, I washed my hands, grabbed an apple and headed to the bottom of the apartment building to meet Cece so we could catch the subway in time for school.

" Hey Rocky, " Cece said greeting me as bubbly and naïve as ever.

" Hey Cece, " I said faking a smile. " How was your date with James? "

" Okay, " Cece shrugged, " he's just not my type. "

I nodded, but inside my head I was shaking my head at how simple Cece's life was.

We caught the subway and not much happened until lunch.

Cece, Deuce and I were sitting at our usual table. All I had was another apple as I couldn't afford anything else. Cece had a chicken salad, an orange soda, a chocolate bar and some gummy worms. Deuce had a large beef burger, chips, coffee and a packet of chocolate buttons.

I nibbled slowly on the apple, savoring it.

" Seriously Rocky, " Cece said concerned, looking me straight in the eye.

" What? " I asked confused.

" You're not fooling me, " she said seriously. " You have to eat. You can't starve yourself just to get skinny. "

Did she mean I wasn't skinny? I dropped my apple.

" I'm not starving myself! " I said defensively. It was the truth after all.

" Rocky, " Cece sighed grabbing my hand and squeezing it. " You're my best friend and I don't want anything to happen to you. Please stop doing this to yourself! "

" I'm not starving myself, " I muttered.

Deuce sighed, " Please just eat Rocky. Being skinny isn't everything, you don't have to try so hard to be. "

So he thinks I'm fat too? Maybe I should think of eating less...

" I'm really fine guys, " I insisted, now looking down at my stomach insecurely.

" Then eat some of this chicken, " Cece said.

I couldn't, I've been vegetarian since I was little.

" No thanks, " I declined.

Just then Ty walked up to the table.

" Hey guys, " he greeted, " what's up? "

" Tell your sister to stop starving herself! " Cece said almost crying.

" Rocky, " he said, faking sympathy, " you can't do that to yourself! I don't want to see my sister getting hurt. Can I talk to you alone in the janitors closet? "

Oh gosh, I knew where this was going.

" Fine, " I reluctantly agreed.

I followed him to the closet, which he locked behind me. He immediately started taking off my clothes until I was standing there naked.

" You weren't starving yourself were you? " Ty chuckled. " Can't the little princess afford a meal, huh? "

I hung my head in shame, not daring to look him in the eye as he laughed to himself.

" Well, you know, you really should think about it. I mean, your just a fat, ugly cow! "

He pinched my stomach showing me all my layers and layers of fat. Tears sprung once again to my eyes.

" You'll never be as thin as Cece, you must weigh more than a horse! "

I insecurely blinked my tears away as he undid his clothing and well, you know what happened next.

My next period was English and I was ten minutes late because I had to attempt to make myself look respectable again after Ty had raped me.

I ran into the classroom. Mrs Nel stopped writing on the chalkboard and looked in my direction as did the rest of the class.

" I'm sorry Mrs Nel, " I said timidly.

" Don't let it happen again Miss Blue, " she said. I cringed at the use of their last name, but sat down in my seat next to Cece. It was practically a window seat as the desk in between mine and the window was vacant.

" Now class, please copy down the paragraph on the board and punctuate it, " Mrs Nel said.

I saw Cece slip a note onto my desk.

Cece: Where were you?

Rocky: Bathroom.

Cece: For fifteen minutes of lunch and ten minutes of class?

Rocky: Ty had a long talk with me before I went to the bathroom.

Cece: About that, this diet of yours needs to stop!

Rocky: It's really not like that Cece.

Cece: You can't starve yourself, please!

Rocky: I'm seriously fine!

Cece: You haven't eaten any lunch besides an occasional fruit for ages and I never see you eating.

Rocky: Cece I...

" Rocky? " Mrs Nel hissed at me. " Hand me that note and I will read it in front of the class. "

" Please don't! " I begged. She gave me a look and I passed her the note. She first skimmed over the note.

" I won't read it in front of the class, " Mrs Nel sighed. " I would usually give you both detention, but instead I would like to talk with both of you after class please. "

We nodded and went back to our work.

After class Cece and I stayed behind. Mrs Nel sat at her desk and we moved to the two desks in front of it.

" I want to talk to you both about the note, " Mrs Nel said slowly. " Cece, can you tell me why you said those things? "

" I'm worried Mrs Nel, " Cece said tearing up. " Rocky never eats and when I offered her food she refused it. "

" Rocky, " Mrs Nel sighed, " you have no need to diet dear, and this is an unhealthy way to do so. I have a scale in my storeroom. Let me go fetch it. "

I sighed, this has gone to far. She set the scale in front of me.

" Can you please stand on the scale, " Mrs Nel asked.

Cece was crying now.

I stood on the scale.

"110 lbs"

Mrs Nel shook her head, " How tall are you Rocky? "

I shrugged, " Last I knew I was 5'10. "

Cece gave me a big hug.

" Rocky, I'm afraid to say I think your anorexic. You're lucky to have a friend like Cece though. I will be contacting Mr and Mrs Blue. I know you probably don't want me too... "

" Go ahead, " I shrugged, " they won't care. "

Cece's mouth dropped upon, " Of course your parents would care! "

" Yes, " I agreed confusing her, " I know. "

" You just said Mr and Mrs Blue wouldn't, " Mrs Nel said confused.

I nodded.

" Well thank you Cece, " Mrs Nel said. " Please eat Rocky and Cece, just make sure she does! Your dismissed girls. "

We walked out and Cece gave me another big hug, crying uncontrollably on my shoulder.

" Why are you crying Cece? " I asked.

She wiped her eyes, " Because, your my best friend and I care about you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Plus, I'm upset you didn't tell me you were anorexic. "

" I'm not Cece, " I smiled at her.

" You're an amazing actress Rocky, " Cece said sadly. " You don't need to pretend any more. I thought we told each other everything. "

" Cece, if I didn't tell you some things would you be mad at me? "

" Of course not... WAIT! What are you hiding? "

" I can't tell you Cece. It's not only my secret. I would if I could, you know? "

Cece seemed confused, slightly upset, yet understanding. She slowly nodded, then embraced me again and continued crying. Wow, she's emotional.

When I got back to the Blue's house, they'd already got the phone call from Mrs Nel, but didn't seem to care at all, besides mocking me.

That night I didn't get beaten or raped and had a perfect night sleep. The morning went as per usual and I met Cece at the bus stop.

" Hey Rocky! " Cece squeeled perkily. " Guess WHAT! "

" What is it Cece? "

" Guess who is starting at our school? "

" Who, you're acting like it's some celebrity! "

" It is! He's royalty! Its... "

Yeah, I know, my suckish FAIL at a cliffhanger, but I really need to finish this now because a storm has started again. If this comes out late, it's because the signals down AGAIN!

- Kate

October 30th 2013, hoping no flood comes. I mean, come on, my friend only just fixed her roof from the the cyclone. And we're supposed to be natural disaster free. Eish!

Ps. I know it's obvious who the new student is, but I'm going to do a competition anyway! First to tell me who it is gets to be an O/C in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

" Hey Rocky! " Cece squeeled perkily. " Guess WHAT! "

" What is it Cece? "

" Guess who is starting at our school? "

" Who, you're acting like it's some celebrity! "

" It is! He's royalty! Its Logan Hunter! "  
It was like my heart had sped up to a thousand miles an hour. Oh, I had met Logan! He was the hottest, most sought after prince at my 10th birthday party. We MIGHT have kissed under the waterfall in the palace gardens... What? I said maybe! Anyway, Logan would recognize me. I would get out of here!  
" Rocky! " Cece yelled snapping her fingers in front of my face.  
" Yes? "  
" You spaced out, for like, ages! Why so excited? I mean, I'M excited but YOU'RE ecstatic! "  
" Wow, I'm impressed, you know the word ecstatic. "  
Cece gave me a " seriously? " look. The subway pulled up and we all flooded in quickly. Cece and I sat near the front of the subway. Luckily, Ty was nowhere in sight and I wouldn't have to deal with his nauseating lies to the poor naive redhead.  
We walked into John Hughes High arm in arm. I was often irritated by Cecelia, but I've got to admit she was an amazing friend.  
" So, how did you parents take the phone call? " Cece asked uncomfortably.  
" They didn't get a phone call, " I said trying to avoid referring to the Blues as my family.  
Cece looked puzzled, twitching her eyebrows in utter confusion.  
" Whatever, " Cece said. " First, what did you have for dinner last night? "  
" You quizzing me now? "  
" Yup! Answer the question. "  
" Uh, we had, soup? "  
" Ty said there was macaroni and cheese for dinner last night. "  
She sighed and gave me a worried look. I could see she really did care!  
We opened our lockers, emptying our mountain of books into them. As we were, someone tapped me on the shoulder.  
" Excuse me, do you know where the Maths classroom is? " asked an awfully familiar male voice. I turned around see none other than His Royal Highness, Prince Logan, heir to the throne of England. He had the same floppy chocolate locks I couldn't forget and mesmerizing eyes, but he was a LOT taller and noticeably more built and muscular.  
" Angie? " Logan asked grinning like a kid on Christmas morning opening the biggest present under the tree.  
" Um, " I stuttered without words to say. " I'm Rocky. "  
" You look just like Princess Angelica of Swaziland, " he frowned disappointedly. " She's been missing two years now. You're really pretty, can I have your number Rocky? "  
" Sure, " I said taking my chance.  
I put in my number, but as the name I put Angelica in the name and under business I put " kiss under waterfall " and under job description I put " save me. " That way Cece wouldn't get mad at me for lying to her and overreact without knowing the whole truth and maybe Logan would be my knight in shining armor.  
Cece and I walked off to class, completely forgetting Logan was still clueless about where Maths class was.  
During lunch I sat quietly at a table with Cece and Deuce. I hadn't enough money for even an apple today as I had bought Ty condoms because he refused to use any if the money came out if his or his dad's wallets.  
Cece and Deuce each had burritos on their plates and sodas to drink. When they saw I didn't even have my usual apple with me, both stopped eating.  
" Rocky, " Cece whispered nervously. " How many times are we going to have this conversation? "  
" Until you understand me, " I answered timidly.  
" Come on Raquel, " begged Deuce.  
Logan walked up to our table and sat down next to me. I so badly wanted him to put his arm around me and comfort me!  
" Hey guys, " he smiled at me.  
" Hello your highness, " Cece and Deuce greeted him.  
" 'Sup Logan, " I casually greeted him.  
Cece and Deuce stated at me in shock.  
" Excuse her, " Cece said. " She's usually more polite. I think maybe the fact that she's STARVING HERSELF makes her forget her manners.  
" Is this true? " Logan looked to me concerned.  
I shook my head in my own defense.  
" Don't believe her, Mrs Nel even weighed her and she's anorexic, " Deuce sighed.  
" I believe her, " Logan replied nonchalantly. " She's an honest person. "  
" You've only just met her, " Ce said slowly and suspiciously.  
" Can I talk alone with her? " Logan quickly asked, moving my chair backwards and offering his hand to assist me up. I forgot how much I loved the royal treatment.  
As we exited the room I could hear everyone whispering and Ty's death state on me.  
We walked into the janitors closet and Logan closed the door behind him. As soon as the door closed I hugged him tight and cried into his shoulders!  
" I've missed you Angie, " Logan exclaimed. " How are you? "  
" Bad, " I sobbed.  
" V-card? "  
I bawled my eyes out at that.  
" Oh Angie, " he comforted me.  
" Curtis and his son rape me every day, " I whimpered.  
" Well I'm here now and I won't allow it. "  
" Seen Gunther lately? "  
" Why, does the princess miss her fiancé? "  
I elbowed him in the ribs and he chuckled.  
" As feisty as ever, " he grinned, " but definitely underweight. "  
" Have to buy my own food, can't afford much. "  
" Anyway, Gunther hasn't changed. I hope he won't mind this. "  
He pressed his lips against mine and we kissed passionately.  
After I don't know how long, I heard the door slam open and when we broke away, I saw Deuce and Cece standing there mouths hanging open.  
" Rocky? " asked Cece astounded.  
" Yeah? " I answered.  
Cece looked at me with disgust before turning and running away. Deuce quickly followed her shaking his head at me.  
Logan looked at me apologetically, but I just gave him a big hug.  
After school I waited for Cece at the subway like I usually did, but I had my head in my arms and I was crying.  
I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to see Cece staring down on me.  
" Why are you crying now? " Cece asked. " Upset I found out your just some no good slut who snogs random guys she doesn't know? "  
" I'm not a slut, " I cried.  
" Oh really? Have you lost your virginity yet? "  
I didn't say anything, but just cried louder.  
She looked at me disgusted and shocked.  
" Who? When? "  
" If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. "  
She raised her eyebrows at me. " Slut. "  
" I'm not a slut! "  
" Yeah, but you've lost your v-card by 13 and I caught you kissing the new guy on his first day! Explain why you aren't a slut. "  
Should I tell her?

OoOoOoOoOO  
Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, forgot my password. Review, comment, favorite please!


End file.
